The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating liquid fuel to temporarily reduce its combustibility. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a system for treating fuel on board an aircraft, to improve the margin of safety in the event of an aircraft accident.
Aircraft accidents are very difficult to survive. Not only does such an accident result in a rapid deceleration at the moment of impact, but, subsequent to impact, loss of life occurs due to smoke inhalation and burning, because of the fire which almost inevitably follows.
Following an aircraft accident, it is imperative that any crew or passengers which remain conscious immediately exit the craft. The time available for such an emergency evacuation varies, but usually only a few minutes, if any, are available before the fuel carried on board the aircraft commences burning and in some cases, explodes.